


Our Family Box

by Princes_Squire



Series: Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [4]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princes_Squire/pseuds/Princes_Squire
Summary: George and Myles each have something the other wants.Perhaps they can strike a deal?Takes place towards the end of Lioness Rampant.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper, Myles of Olau/Eleni Cooper
Series: Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097501
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Our Family Box

Myles handed George a glass of brandy, and they sat down in his drawing-room to talk.

"So, I hear you've intentions with my mother," George started flatly.

"I do," Myles said just as stoically.

"She's all I've got. I don't know if I can just let her go so easily."

"Perhaps we can work something out. I've got a daughter."

"Is she nice t' look at? Gentle? Obedient?"

"She's nice to look at if you're into the men's clothing look. Wouldn't hurt a fly, but then again she does have a knack for killing people. As to obedience, she's, well, a bit of a challenge on that front, I'm afraid," Myles said, maintaining a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmmm. I see. Well, I suppose mother is getting a bit old. Not sure I'll get a much better offer."

"So your old woman for my wild animal of a daughter?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Sir, but why not?"

Myles cracked first and George quickly joined him in his laughter.

"Which one would make us suffer most if they heard that little exchange?" George asked.

"Alanna is quite good with a sword," Myles pointed out.

"That's true, but she has no patience or subtlety. She'd probably just run us both through and be done with it. Mother on the other hand…"

"I did see her tying up those poor men-at-arms with her gift during the attack the day of the coronation. Her retribution would be slow and painful, wouldn't it?"

"Probably best not to let either hear."

"No, I suppose I don't fancy being run through or held captive by invisible ropes."

They both laughed again before sitting in companionable silence.

Finally, Myles said with true sincerity, "I never thought I would marry. I was quite happy with my books and my drink, and seeing my students grow up gave me all the fulfillment I needed. But Eleni has truly changed that for me. She is a wonderful woman, and I want very much to spend however many days I have left with her by my side."

"I've never seen her happier, and no one is more deserving of love than she, especially after all the gray hairs I've given her. When do you plan to ask her?"

"Tomorrow. I have a moonlit picnic planned. This old knight still has one or two romantic tricks up his sleeve."

"She'll like that. And I know mother loves you too. A fine thing, getting a new pa at my age."

"Thank you. I promise I will cherish her and lavish every luxury on her that she'll let me. And speaking of being your new pa, I believe you had an interest in my dainty flower of a daughter?"

George smiled at the description and then sat thoughtfully for a moment before responding.

"You know, I told your dainty flower I wanted to marry her when she was 15. She turned me down flat, and it only made me love her more. I hated knowing she was with Jonathan, but I left her alone because I wanted her to be happy, and after all, how could I compete? But now that he has Thayet… I've waited years, and I'll wait more if need be, but your lioness is the only one for me. And as her father, I would like to get your blessin' before I pop the question."

Myles smiled warmly. "I'm not sure which I expected less, the fact that I've adopted a daughter or the fact that I would be proud to see her hand go to the recovering king of thieves!

George snorted a laugh.

"You're a fine man, George Cooper, and I can see plainly just how much you love her. Of course," he continued "you do actually have to convince my dainty-wild-animal-flower to marry you. You wouldn't be the first to venture into that desert to try to win her hand."

George smiled into his drink. "I'll remember that. She wouldn't be our lioness if she made it easy."

"No, she wouldn't." He met the younger man's eyes. "Go with my sincerest blessing."

They again sat in silence for a long moment until Myles said suddenly, "If you're successful, the court genealogists won't be pleased."

"Why?"

"Our family tree is going to be a box. Their diagrams will get rather messy if they have to denote me as being your father-in-law _and_ step-father."

George just laughed. "I think to enter into Alanna's family is to shirk all convention. No way around it. We'll give them much more than a family box to deal with by the end."

Myles laughed. "I do hope so." He raised his glass to George's. "To our unconventional and incomparable ladies! May they say yes to our proposals, and may we never get on their bad sides!"


End file.
